Hot Space Tour
The Hot Space Tour was a concert tour by the British rock band Queen in support of their 1982 album Hot Space. The tour started on 9 April in Gothenburg, Sweden and ended, after sixty-nine concerts, in Tokorozawa, Japan. Background Queen toured Europe, North America and Japan throughout 1982. Several alterations were made to the touring schedule. The first being the cancellation of a planned concert at the Royal Albert Hall in London, due to the venue not being able to cope with the weight of the band's light rig. The second were two rescheduled concerts in England. The concert in Leeds was originally scheduled to take place at Old Trafford in Manchester and the Milton Keynes concert was supposed to take place at Arsenal Stadium in London. The concerts were moved due to potential noise complaints from local residents. A DVD documenting the band's 5 June 1982 concert at the National Bowl in Milton Keynes was released in 2004 as Queen on Fire – Live at the Bowl. The DVD Extras contained video clips and audio clips recorded in Austria and Japan. The Hot Space Tour was the last of Queen's tours to have concerts in North America. Brian May and Roger Taylor returned to perform in the United States, along with Paul Rodgers, on the Queen + Paul Rodgers Tour. Setlists Europe # "Flash" (Taped intro) # "The Hero" # "We Will Rock You" (Fast version) # "Action This Day" # "Play The Game" # "Staying Power" # "Somebody To Love" # "Now I'm Here" # "Dragon Attack" # "Now I'm Here" (Reprise) # "Love Of My Life" # "Save Me" # "Get Down, Make Love" # Guitar solo # "Under Pressure" # "Fat Bottomed Girls" # "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" # "Bohemian Rhapsody" # "Tie Your Mother Down" # "Another One Bites The Dust" # "Sheer Heart Attack" # "We Will Rock You" # "We Are The Champions" # "God Save The Queen" (Taped outro) Songs played occasionally: * "Back Chat" (Played on 16, 17, 19, 25 and 28 April, 7, 9, 12, 15 and 29 May, 1 and 5 June) * "Body Language" (Played on 13 and 15 May) * "Mustapha" (Intro only on 16, 17, 19, 22, 24 and 25 April, 6 and 12 May) * "Death On Two Legs" (Intro only on 12, 16, 20 April, and 1 May) * "Not Fade Away" (On 10 April) * "Liar" (On 10, 12, 16, 23, 24 and 28 April) * "Las Palabras De Amor" (Intro only on 5 June) * "Spread Your Wings" (Intro only on 16 May) North America # "Flash" (Taped intro) # "Rock It (Prime Jive)" # "We Will Rock You (Fast)" # "Action This Day" # "Play The Game" # "Staying Power" (Dropped after 7 August 1982) # "Now I'm Here" # "Dragon Attack" # "Now I'm Here (Reprise)" # "Save Me" # "Calling All Girls" # "Get Down, Make Love" # Guitar solo # "Body Language" # "Under Pressure" # "Fat Bottomed Girls" # "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" # "Bohemian Rhapsody" # "Tie Your Mother Down" # "Another One Bites The Dust" # "We Will Rock You" # "We Are The Champions" # "God Save The Queen" (Taped outro) Songs played occasionally: * "Back Chat" (Played on 21, 25 and 31 July, 3 and 7 August) * "Somebody To Love" (Played on 27, 28 and 31 July, 3, 5, 6, 9 and 10 August) * "Life Is Real" (Played on 5 August, 9 August, 10 August, 13 and 15 August) * "Liar" (Played on 14 August) * "Put Out The Fire" (Played on 7 September) * "Sheer Heart Attack" (Played on 3 September) * "Jailhouse Rock" (Played on 15 September) Japan # "Flash" (Taped intro) # "Rock It (Prime Jive)" # "We Will Rock You (Fast)" # "Action This Day" # "Play The Game" # "Calling All Girls" # "Now I'm Here" # "Put Out The Fire" # "Dragon Attack" # "Now I'm Here" (Reprise) # "Love Of My Life" # "Save Me" # "Get Down, Make Love" # Guitar solo # "Body Language" # "Under Pressure" # "Fat Bottomed Girls" # "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" # "Bohemian Rhapsody" # "Tie Your Mother Down" # "Another One Bites The Dust" # "We Will Rock You" # "We Are The Champions" # "God Save The Queen" (Taped outro) Songs occasionally played: * "The Hero" (Played on 20 October, 24 October, and 3 November) * "Somebody To Love" (Played on 19 October and 24 October) * "Teo Torriatte" (Played on 29 October and 3 November) * "Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting" (Played on 19 October and 24 October) * "Spread Your Wings" (Intro played on 24 October) * "Whole Lotta Shakin' Going On" (Played on 24 October) * "Death On Two Legs" (Intro played on 29 October) Tour dates Tour band *Freddie Mercury – Lead Vocals, Piano, Acoustic guitar (on "Crazy Little Thing Called Love") *Brian May – Electric guitar, Acoustic guitar, Backing vocals, Piano (on "Save Me") *Roger Taylor – Drums, Backing vocals *John Deacon – Bass guitar, Backing vocals, Rhythm guitar (on "Staying Power") Additional musicians: *Morgan Fisher: Keyboards, Piano (Europe) *Fred Mandel: Keyboards, Piano (North America and Asia) Notes References External links *Queen Concerts Category:Queen (band) concert tours Category:1982 concert tours